User talk:Ovidkid
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shoutmon (Xros Wars) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lanate (Talk) 00:10, August 12, 2010 Yes, I know However, like "Taiko", when it follows another word it is spelled and pronounced differently: 魂(P); 魄; 霊 【たましい(魂; 魄)(P); だましい(魂; 魄); たま】 (n) soul; spirit; This is unlike Taomon, where it is simply pronounced differently due to its origin - this is full-on conjugation, here. 21:30, September 15, 2010 (UTC) HiVisionMonitamon We have an exacting naming policy on this wiki, which I really hope you've read. Screenshots, for example, should be named similar to File:6-09_01.jpg. They should be the full shot, and should be from the official broadcast (meaning they still have the tv asahi watermark). They should also have the proper categories and crediting when uploading them. If your image has already been deleted once and you don't know why, please ask the person who deleted it for an explanation. 15:09, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :If you violate the policy again, you will be blocked from editing. 21:48, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :I don't remember the recent episodes having the TV Asahi watermark, so I don't know if you can blame him. G-SANtos 14:05, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :That is a small part of the policy, which he has been violating on multiple points. You'll notice he never denied getting the screenshots from pirated streams. 20:12, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I checked back, and the official broadcasts seem to not always have the tv asahi watermark, so as long as you get the screenshots from the official broadcast, then you don't have to worry about the watermark. 14:21, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :We have an exacting naming policy on this wiki, which I really hope you've read. :We have an exacting naming policy on this wiki, which I really hope you've read. :We have an exacting naming policy on this wiki, which I really hope you've read. :We have an exacting naming policy on this wiki, which I really hope you've read. Not only did I reupload the images under the correct names, but each of the ones you posted had the correct naming scheme either ALREADY ON THE PAGE (eg. Wisemon), or directly above it, for previous images (eg. Xros Heart and Blue Flare). Yes, I have problems with your edits, because you constantly ignore the wiki's policies. Nearly every edit you make, you leave a mess I have to clean up. If you want your edits to stick, actually take a look at our manual of style and policies before posting, so that you get things right the first time. Or just look around, and see how it's done everywhere else. Or even simpler, just look at what I change when I clean up after your edits, so that you know exactly what you did wrong. 20:52, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, taking a closer look at the images, you absolutely did not get them from the official site, because the official images are .jpg, not .png. Furthermore, they appear to be cropped from a full-page screenshot, rather than simply downloaded directly from their site like all of our other asahi images are. 20:55, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I used the scene cap function on my mac because it does not take a download space on my internet I am only aloud a certain amount of downloads a day since I have internet by satellite :Then don't. If you can't get the image correctly, don't get it at all. Ask someone else to get it. That would be fine. :I appreciate that you want to help the wiki, I do. However, if you're going to ignore the policies, you leave a mess for me and Lanate to clean up, and it gets even more aggravating when you then complain about us reverting your edits. Please, please take the reverts as lessons, not attacks. Figure out what needed to be fixed, and endeavor not to make the mistake again. If you don't understand why something is reverted, ask. But for the love of good, don't use up my talk page to complain, because I will bite back. 21:21, February 3, 2011 (UTC) "this better. actually watch the episode before you say their no source" All information must be sourced. Period. I source my edits, there's no reason you guys can't do the same. For example, Shoutmon X2 uses Optic Laser in the anime, but the description of the technique is not from the official profile. As such, the description is sourced "DXW.07". Some exceptions are given if the attack is from an official profile, which is sourced on the Digimon's main page, but that's about it. This wiki is never allowed to say "just watch the anime". Furthermore, for the love of good, please use the same formatting the rest of the page uses. 16:46, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Beelzemon image You uploaded the image correctly. The only problem is using wikipedia as a source: their XW stuff is generally terribly-handled, and as an example, that image is clearly from a pirated copy of the anime. If you can get the same image, but from the original broadcast or at the very least a source that has a copy of the original broadcast, that would be perfect. Thanks! 18:49, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I usually get the picture thou screencecaps from youtube video's but you always delete them. How are we suppose to get images if that's the only way we can watch xros wars :If you can't get it from an original stream then I'm sorry, you'll have to wait for someone who can. 19:29, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::On a related note, your addition to the Beelzemon page was perfect. Thank you very much for it. 20:14, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I just wanted to say, thanks for all your work cleaning stuff up. You're doing a great job! 09:40, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Don't get confused with some other characters. I maen, you should recalculate the characters pages, who plays a major role than the others. 23:49, May 17, 2011 (UTC)User:Federico Puricelli, who wants to be unlocked after being unfairly banned. 23:49, May 17, 2011 (UTC) 187 guy If I recall correctly, all of the anons with the false info edits had 187.x... IPs, so I believe they are the same person. If you get me a list of those IPs, I can setup a range block to prevent him from just changing his IP again, and if they do turn out to be the same guy, I can extend his block to infinite. 22:29, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Screenshots This isn't an error per se, but in order to avoid the image caching error, please give the image ID's high numbers when uploading them. Basically, it's unlikely we'd ever need a "6-56 99.png", so it's safe to upload with that number. In case you were wondering, the order I upload them in is *Analyzer screenshots *Unique digivolutions *Other useful screenshots We always want the analyzer screenshots to have the lowest numbers, so it's safest to avoid those IDs when uploading screenshots, until we get all the necessary screenshots uploaded and sorted. 17:42, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :Like, in the 90s or 100s. If you put them in the low numbers like with the Gumdramon-Kotemon image, I have to deal with correcting the links and readding the description text. Thanks for finding the image, though. 01:23, November 6, 2011 (UTC) hi ovidkid i am Elemental master the lord of heros why did you delete my edit Thanks Thanks on that one I'm working on getting those up dated and messed that one up it was Ophanimon for VenomMyotismon. Links to correct Please fix the links from your moves: *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere?target=PaunShoutmon to "Pawnshoutmon" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere?target=PawnShoutmon to "Pawnshoutmon" 02:23, April 3, 2014 (UTC)